Twilight these Hunger Games into the Underworld
by WriteCuzI'mfree
Summary: Let's say everything went accordingly but Quinn is a vampire... Finn is a werewolf and Rachel is the angel... What happens next? Finn and Quinn enter into Hunger Games of course. Set in the future... 2019... A must read...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything. This story is something that came to me while watching Underworld. Everything has happened as it has on the show but it was high school so Sue and William always keep vampires and werewolves in line but since this a future based story... Finn and Quinn will be put to the test for Angel.

Britney Spears - Till The World Ends (Doctor Rosen Rosen Remix)

* * *

Year 2019:

**11:30 p.m. in Albany, New York**

Sue Sylvester, head vampire of her covenant, sat back in her black rolling chair, sipping her steaming black coffee at 11:30 pm in cold office in Albany, New York, as she scrolled down her news feed. She double clicked on a picture, satisfied that her work had been started.

The picture was of Rachel Berry biting on Quinn Fabray's bottom lip as they looked up at the camera from a bed. Rachel's eyes were squinting due to the flash as Quinn's hazel and green eyes reflected the light.

William Schuester, Alpha wolf of his pact, walked in behind Sue, placing a tense hand on her shoulders.

Sue turned her head to acknowledge his presence, "I trust that you know what you are doing."

**Meanwhile 11:33 p.m. in New York**

Brittany Pierce was sitting at the desk in the study, scrolling through Facebook. Her blonde hair was pulled into a messy ponytail as her cat Lord Tubbington was rolled onto his back, sleeping.

Brittany screamed as she saw that Rachel and Quinn were both tagged in the picture by the one and only Jacob Ben Israel.

Santana Lopez ran to the room, pulling on a hoodie, "Brittany, what the fuck?"

Brittany pointed to the screen as Santana pulled her thick hair into a ponytail.

"FUCK!" Santana said, buttoning up her jeans. "Well, I'm about to go find Quinn… This is not going to be good at all."

Brittany nodded, buttoning up her pea coat, "I will take care of Jacob."

Santana kissed Brittany as they went into two different directions in the busy streets of New York.

**11:40 p.m. in Greenwich**

Rachel Berry walked to her apartment door, unaware of Facebook. She was in the middle of finalizing her divorce from Finn.

She unlocked the door to her condo as she removed her phone from her jacket pocket.

She walked down the hallway to her bedroom, noticing a figure sitting in the dark at the dining table.

"How long, Rach?" a cold Finn Hudson asked as Rachel flipped on the nearest light switch. Her heart pounding, her eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Finn, what the hell are you doing here?" Rachel said, pulling her jacket closer to her.

Finn threw the printed picture of the two to Rachel.

"AGAIN! HOW FUCKING LONG, RACHEL?"

Rachel looked down to the picture. She swallowed visibly.

**Of course same time 11:40.**

Quinn Fabray raced on her Ducati to Rachel's condo. Ten minutes ago, she had witnessed when she was tagged in the picture.

**Meanwhile finally at Jacob's Crib**

Brittany had slipped through an open window of Jacob. She watched in silence as he continued to masturbate to the picture of Rachel and Quinn. She was disgusted. He sat on his couch, looking at his lap top, pouring baby oil over his small package.

Brittany kicked his laptop closed as she took a seat next to him.

Jacob screamed as Brittany winked, pulling out a gun, holding it up to his head.

"Now, how the fuck did you get Rachel's camera?"

**11:45 back at Rachel's Place**

Santana moved quietly into the condo, holding her gun. She couldn't reach Quinn on the phone.

Finn was standing, hovering over Rachel yelling.

"HUDSON, MOVE THE FUCK BACK!" Santana yelled as she pointed the gun to his head. Finn sniffed the air.

"Vampires…" Finn whispered, taking a step back, trying to not morph in front of Rachel.

Rachel now had tears, scrolling down her face.

Santana's dark brown eyes were a fiery golden color as she lowered her gun.

Rachel noticed Santana's eyes as she witnessed Finn muscles began to grow.

"THIS ISN'T YOUR FIGHT, LOPEZ!"

Santana smiled and licked her lips, "Oh, I know but if you hurt Rachel… Quinn is going to kill you."

Santana closed her eyes as a thick smell that sent her senses in overload.

"Puck, welcome," Santana said as Puck walked to stand behind Finn.

Rachel closed her eyes as tears were falling nonstop.

Puck spoke, "Quinn is here."

Quinn and Brittany ran into one another in the hallway to the elevator, both of their eyes, a golden color as they walked down to 145.

"Lady Fabray," Brittany said quietly.

Quinn fangs were out.

Rachel, "You guys this isn't acting?" Rachel was now scared. She was standing in the center of the room with people that haven't been in the same room in years.

Puck chuckled as Finn roared to the moon.

Quinn began to run down the hallway as she heard his call to other wolves in the area as Brittany pulled off her pea coat, sprinting to the open door.

Santana, "Midget, when I say run… run. Don't go back to Quinn's place either. Go west."

Rachel nodded, taking a step back. Finn ripped his shirt off, to change into a massive beast. Puck winked towards Santana.

In a flick of an eye blink, Quinn slide into the room, with her hair in a messy ponytail. Her eyes were gold, fangs hanging dangerously from her mouth

Santana smirked, "Berry?"

Rachel mouth hung open, "Yes?"

"Run."

Brittany punched Puck that caused Quinn to throw her chrome stars at Finn.

Rachel ran out of the room as quickly as she could. She tried to stay on her feet but she did fall a couple of times, down the hallway into the street as Quinn kicked Finn back into the wall.

Her hands were shaking as she fumbled with her keys to her Porsche.

She had tears as she looked at the gas mileage in the car. Thank God she had filled up after the play. She witnessed a few people running to the condo, removing their jackets, transforming into wolves. She saw people hissing with fangs, crouching.

She pressed down on the gas as her vehicle left marks on the street.

* * *

Finn and Puck stood 8 feet tall as wolves in the dining room as the other three vampires looked to them.

Finn retracted his form as Puck did the same.

Quinn retracted her fangs as Brittany and Santana did the same.

Finn spoke, "This isn't high school anymore, Fabray. Sue can't protect you."

"Schuester can't protect you," Quinn spoke, shaking her matted hair.

"You are crossing lines, bitch" Finn said, catching his breath.

"Oh shut the fuck up with that bullshit," Santana spoke with force. "Vampires and Werewolves have been together way before our generation. Hell, Puck and Quinn got a damn hybrid somewhere."

"Santana….." Quinn whispered as Puck looked away from them.

"RACHEL ISN'T A DAMN WEREWOLF OR VAMPIRE!" Finn yelled, pulling on his jacket.

Santana looked to Brittany, "What?"

Quinn spoke quietly, "She is…. an angel."

Brittany eyes bulged as Santana screamed, falling to her knees. Her screams caused surrounding windows to break. Puck took a seat as he processed the news. He felt as his heart was going to explode. Finn closed his eyes as Quinn took a seat on a now broken seat.

**12:45 am in Albany, New York**

William sat across from Sue playing chess, Emma Pillsbury walked in the room, "Rachel Berry is on her way to Lima, Ohio as we speak."

William moved his knight, placing Sue's king in check.

Sue looked up from the board, moving her final pawn to his end, making it a queen.

"See, Schuester…. Just because I'm the Queen now… there is always another queen willing to fight for it all. Check mate."

He sat back after moving his piece back, "So, an angel can't be with a werewolf, huh?"

Sue sat back, "They could but we know the story since time…. Werewolves rule the Earth Vampires rule the Underworld…. Angels rule the Heavens… Check mate."

William looked down at the board, both queens had his king surrounding with two knights, standing in place. He nodded to no one in particular.

"See you in Lima for Hunger Games."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I honestly think this story is a first in my book. Think Twilight crossed over into Underworld but still have Hunger Games at the front. Lol. I don't own anything.**

Yael Naim - Toxic

* * *

**2:14 a.m.**

Quinn sat across Santana and Brittany in a local diner.

Santana, "An angel, huh?"

Brittany sipped on a cup of coffee, "Q, you know what this means…"

Quinn ran her hands through her thick blonde curls, "I'm up for the throne…"

Santana raised an eyebrow, "Finish the rest of the story."

Brittany nodded.

"And Rachel is up for the throne for the Heavens…"

"FINISH THE DAMN STORY FABRAY!", Santana yelled after Quinn had stopped five minutes ago.

"YOU KNOW THE FUCKING STORY, LOPEZ! SHE IS THE QUEEN OF LIGHT WHILE I'M THE QUEEN OF DARKNESS…. When the two is combined…. Honestly, I don't know…"

Santana smiled finally satisfied, "Well, you should have kept your damn hands out of the berry jar! We leave in a hour for Lima…"

Quinn nodded.

**3:17 a.m.**

Finn was packing up his truck, to head back for Hunger Games.

Puck leaned on the door frame, "You honestly thought you were going to be with an angel, dude."

Finn, "Fuck you, dude!"

"Don't get mad at me, bro. You and I both knew of this epic love story since we were pups."

"Sometimes, you got to change the story."

"And you are divorced in less than 2 days in the physical realm."

**3:30 a.m.**

Quinn is now lying back on the back seat in her BMW as Santana took the first shift, driving back. Brittany was falling asleep, passenger side.

**8:42 a.m.**

Rachel sat in the bed of the motel, shaking. She had only been sleep for an hour before the nightmares. She texted her fathers:

Daddy: Rachel, sweetie, you okay?

Rachel: Yeah, I will be home sometime this afternoon.

Daddy: Sure thing, hun.

**9:45 a.m.**

LeRoy and Hiram Berry sat in their family room with Judy Fabray, sipping coffee.

LeRoy, "How soon before Rachel's change?"

Hiram, "Tonight."

Judy closed her eyes, "Quinn is on her way along with two other vampires, Brittany and Santana."

Hiram got up from the couch, "That means hunger games will start next week."

Judy fangs came out with her eyes still close, "And it seems that Quinn is more powerful than usual."

LeRoy, "Meaning that if Rachel doesn't stop Quinn from killing Finn in the games… then it will start a war between all of us."

**1:45 p.m.**

Rachel pulled into her parents drive way with bags for days. She had to stop because she didn't have much of anything.

Hiram retracted his wings as he watched as Rachel got bags out of the trunk out of the tiny car. LeRoy stopped writing in his journal when Hiram's voice stopped singing.

"She is here…"

**2:00 p.m.**

"Dad. Daddy. I do apologize for coming within a short notice but I needed time away from New York."

They both nodded as Hiram noticed a light surrounding Rachel as she spoke.

LeRoy, "Are you okay sweetie?"

"I am a little tired but nothing that time and rest can't fix."

**4:25 p.m.**

Sue was driven to Hiram and LeRoy's house in all-black car with tinted windows due to the sunlight while William rode in silence, playing with his bracelet.

**4:57 p.m.**

Judy walked up to the Berry's home with Sue walking behind her.

Hiram, "The queen is here along with Lady Fabray."

Rachel was trembling due to a fever. She was laying on the couch.

LeRoy stepped back allowing them to come in, "Welcome."

**5:20 p.m.**

Rachel screams pierced the neighborhood as tiny feathers sprouted out her back.

**6:00 p.m.**

Santana parked the car in front of the Berry's residence. Quinn set passenger side, looking through the tinted windows, finishing putting on a special sunscreen and flicked on a pair of sunglasses.

**6:35 p.m.**

Finn was walking down the sidewalk to the Berry's residence.

Brittany noticed, "We have a wolf."

Quinn placed a piece of gum into her mouth, "No, we don't."

**6:45 p.m.**

Finn saw when Quinn was walking in front of Santana and Brittany.

"I WILL FIGHT FOR HER!" Finn shouted, transforming into full figure.

**6:50 p.m.**

Quinn shook her hair, releasing her fangs. Her eyes were now bright, golden color.

"I've been dreaming of this date…"

Quinn hissed as Finn came running full speed at her.

**6:51 p.m.**

Sue watched in amazement as Rachel was levitating in the room. Her skin had a glowing aura that caused Sue to put on her sunglasses again. Judy did as well, smiling. William leaned on the doorframe, noticing Finn and Quinn fighting out. William excused himself.

**6:53 p.m**.

Santana and Brittany stood with their arms behind their back, watching the fight.

William opened the door, "HUDSON, BACK DOWN!"

Finn was caught off guard when Quinn tackled him, down… causing her black wings to ripped from her back.

**6:55 p.m.**

"Oh, fuck! Quinn has let her wings out," Sue said to Judy who nodded, walking behind her to go outside.

**6:57 p.m.**

"LUCY! STAND BACK!" Judy yelled, wrapping her scarf, tighter to her head.

**7:10 p.m.**

Santana was yelling to Finn and William, getting held back to Brittany. Quinn was getting reprimanded by Sue and Judy. Hiram watched on the porch. Rachel walked outside with her wings out. Hiram's tears were flowing as LeRoy guided Rachel to stand next to him.

**7:11 p.m.**

Finn let out a pup yelp when he saw her appearance while Quinn retracted her fangs but not her black wings.

**7:14 p.m.**

Rachel had tears flowing because she wasn't sure what was going on with her or everybody else.

She locked eyes with Quinn and her wings.

**7:16 p.m.**

Everyone kneeled except Sue and William because they were part of the Elder counsel.

Santana, "Lady Lucy Quinn Fabray will enter Hunger Games on Tuesday but I will kick off this century Hunger games' by starting off the first round of fighting for Princess Rachel Barbra Berry as honor for my future queen."

Sue smirked as Santana kept her head down. Brittany was smiling as she grabbed Santana's hand.

William looked down at Finn, "I, Finn Cory Hudson, too will enter in Hunger Games."

"And I will kick off the first round as tribute for my future king of Earth," Sam Evans said, walking up.

"TROUTY MOUTH?" Santana yelled.

**7:18 p.m.**

Sue smiled as Quinn walked up, taking a knee in front of Rachel.

Quinn retracted her wings but her eyes were still a fiery golden color, "I will fight for you."

Finn walked up as well and kneeled.

"Princess, I will fight for you as well."

Rachel looked to her fathers with tears in her eyes.

Hiram raised his hands, "Hunger Games will begin on Tuesday."

**7:21 p.m.**

Puck sat in his truck, watching this all. Beth Fabray-Puckerman sat next to him in full transformation.

"IF HE HURTS MY MOTHER!"

Puck smiled, "Calm down. You are like 7."

"9"

"My bad. You are definitely ugly when you are mad."

"Dad?"

Puck sipped a beer, "Yeah?"

"Mom doesn't know that I am here, huh?"

He glanced outside, "Nope but she will know soon."

**7:35 p.m.**

Rachel now had retracted her wings, pacing in her bedroom.

"Quinn, what is going on? This seems like some fairytale crap."

Quinn sat on the desk, biting her bottom lip, "This is real, Rach."

"Don't call me, Rach!"

"But Rachel-"

"So, in high school…. You were a damn vampire and Finn, a wolf?"

"Well, everyone is something… but you are the only angel…"

"Oh God!" Rachel said, sitting down on her bed.

"So, who's the queen in the heavens?"

Quinn looked away, "Shelby…."

Rachel screamed.

**7:50 p.m.**

Finn, Sam, and William left as Santana, Brittany, Judy, and Sue waited for Quinn to finish up talking to Rachel upstairs.

**7:51 p.m.**

Quinn placed Rachel in the bed.

Rachel whispered, "You will fight for me?"

"I will."

"And love me?"

"I will."

Rachel sat up in the bed, pulling Quinn's face closer to hers. Their lips were centimeters apart as thunder echoed through the house.

Quinn whispered, "We shouldn't kiss until after hunger games."

Rachel's eyes were a deep gray as they opened and Quinn's were a fiery red.

**7:54 p.m.**

"Santana, training starts at dawn for you."

"Yes, my Queen."

Quinn walked down the stairs, with her head down. Rachel wings were out. She stood at the top of the stairs, glowing.

"Lady Lucy?"

Quinn stopped on the stairs as Rachel voice was angelic.

"Happy Hunger Games….."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. Also, thanks for the love. I honestly didn't know where I was going with this story but I do now. It's not that they can't be together but someone on their caliber has not been able to unite until now. This chapter discusses more of the hunger games and what not. I do hope you guys enjoy. **

* * *

**9:56 P.M.**

Rachel sat down on the bed, crying softly to herself. Hiram came in with some tea. It was getting late.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, pumpkin."

"I want the truth."

"You are an angel, sweetie. Shelby is the Queen in the Heavens, ruler over everyone."

Rachel continued to stare at the walls.

Hiram, "I'm a fairy. Your dad is all human."

"Everything is predestined. Shelby and your biological father planted you here on earth in 1993 so that you could live out your destiny."

"Destiny? Daddy, please…"

"It has been a tale since time that a ruler from the Underworld will unite with the ruler of the Heavens to create such a powerful bond that a Utopia would be created here on Earth but no one knows exactly what would happen but yes, Finn is up for King on Earth and he has a right to fight… and if this happens… then we will have Hunger Games."

"Hunger Games?" Rachel asked , sitting up in the bed.

"Hunger Games is where Team Fabray will go against Team Hudson until one has backed down or dead. It is in there dna, Rachel."

"So, when exactly when I was going to know?"

"Well, dear, we tried to tell you multiple times but you was so caught up with the physical realm as they were. You guys were kids. I think Quinn knew by senior year while Finn was told a few years ago."

"I'm surprised he kept it to himself."

"Same here."

**10:35 p.m.**

Santana threw Quinn to the ground in the basement of the Fabray's. Russell Fabray sat in a seat watching the brawl. Quinn rolled over, out of the way of the sword.

"Santana, fight me." Quinn said, kicking Santana in the stomach.

Santana smirked as she threw a swiss army knife to Quinn who leaned back as if she was in the Matrix. She pulled out a gun and started spraying bullets towards Santana.

**10:42 p.m.**

"So, how long is this supposing Hunger Games?"

"It's a week, starting on Tuesday. Tuesday will be the dinner where you will be presented along Shelby. Wednesday will be the fight between Santana and Samuel Evans. Thursday will be Brittany against Noah Puckerman. Friday will be Russell Fabray against William Schuester. Saturday, you will sing for everyone. It's like a formal event. Sunday, you will have breakfast with Quinn and dinner with Finn. Monday, Sue Sylvester will give Quinn her crown. William will induct Finn as King of Earth. You will be crowned Queen. Tuesday, the fight of the century between Finn and Quinn."

Rachel, "What if I choose Finn?"

"Dear, I honestly don't know but this is going to be a long week for us all."

**11:15 p.m.**

Santana climbed the stairs as Quinn smelled the food on the dining room table.

**11:16 p.m.**

"So, how exactly is Quinn next in line?"

"Well, Sue Sylester is Russel Fabray's sister since she doesn't have any children.. then it would pass on to Russell but he doesn't want it.. so Quinn is up for it."

Rachel nodded, taking in the information. She was informed that Finn actually was William Schuester's younger brother.

**11:20 p.m.**

Brittany ate as the rest of the covenant ate in solitude.

Mercedes spoke, "This is going to be an amazing week."

Rory smiled and added, "Lady Quinn, are you excited?"

Quinn nodded as she sipped on a cup of Moscato mixed with blood.

Judy sniffed the air, "A hybrid?"

Russell eyes turned a fiery color as he sipped his wine, "Sue?"

Sue eyes were closed, "Quinn, go get the door."

**11:25 p.m.**

Rachel texted Quinn.

Rachel: Quinn, I just wanted to say goodnight.

**11:35 p.m.**

Quinn shouted to Puck as he sat on the porch. He couldn't enter the house because they would have killed him on spot.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU BRING HER HERE?"

Beth seated on the steps, looking to the street.

"BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU NEEDED SOME SUPPORT?"

Quinn crossed her arms, "Pup, really?"

Puck raised her eyebrow, "Pup? I'm a grown ass wolf."

Puck transformed. Beth put her hair in her arms.

"Can you guys just stop?" Beth said, disgusted. Quinn was hissing loudly, causing Santana to come outside with a gun.

"Is that Beth?" Brittany asked.

Beth ran down the steps, transforming into her figure.

Santana shook her head as Puck went back human. Quinn's eyes were still bright but her fangs were in.

A familiar voice began to pierce the air, causing Puck to walk down the steps. He transformed into a wolf, howling at the full moon. Santana and Brittany fall down to their knees, with their head down. Beth yelped to the moon. Quinn tears were now falling as she listened.

Rachel was singing the first time as an angel.


End file.
